


What Daddy Does Best

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [16]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heavy Angst, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Lucifer doesn't have to punish anyone but himself.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	What Daddy Does Best

Charlie had heard the stories of how beautiful her father's wings had been, gossamer white and glowing with divine light, white as the stars he once put in the sky for his father, but she had never seen them herself, didn't know they still technically existed, growing back every hundred years only to be plucked and ripped off before they could finish growing back. 

She found out the hard way. The young princess, still a child had heart pained cries that sounded like daddy, when the bottles were empty and his heart was breaking, it sounded like the nights he told her of heaven, of the brothers and sisters he'd left behind, of the father whome he still loved and looked up to but could never trust or respect again.

She followed the sounds even when they turned to screams that chilled her to her bones or whimpers that tugged at her heart, pulling her faster and found her father, sitting by the fireplace, empty bottles around him and smoke. 

It was acrid and choking, thick and cloying in the air, the fireplace full of quickly burning feathers and her father sat with his back to her, six wings, white and covered in blood, tattered and torn, hanging off his back brokenly, half resting on the floor behind him. One was pulled, bones broken and twisted so it could be pulled Infront of him and she watched as he grasped feathers, entire fistfulls and pulled. His pained moan was almost drowned out by the sounds of broken bones twisting against each other and the feathers tearing from skin with a sickly wet squelch as the skin tore with them.

Charlie's scream drowned it all out as the small child ran away from the scene of her father's pain, terrified. Her own wings had just started to grow, she'd found them that morning, tiny little nubs below her shoulder blades. She couldn't face the thought of doing what he was doing.


End file.
